A Daughter of Anarchy
by ElCaminoCat
Summary: The Men of Mayhem leave chaos in their wake. A chaos that washes over the women in their lives, sisters, wives… and daughters.
1. Chapter 1

A Daughter of Anarchy

The Men of Mayhem leave chaos in their wake. A chaos that washes over the women in their lives, sisters, wives… and daughters.

This is a story about Bobby's daughter who is getting out of prison and trying to find her place. Bobby wants to reconnect with his girl and be family again, but there is another Son who wants to do some reconnecting of his own.

Disclaimer and authors note: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, but I am inspired by it, mad respect to Kurt Sutter! My original characters are my own as are my story lines, please don't copy them.

So without further ado here is the beginning of my story…

CHAPTER 1 – A Breath of Free Air

"Cassandra Evan Munson" a raspy tight voice barked out. Cassie walked forward in shortened steps, impeded by the shackles round her ankles that made a jingle sound as she moved. She stepped up to the officer in front of her and extended her cuffed wrists. The officer carefully unlocked the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Cassie held still, not moving a muscle, feeling the eyes of every officer in tiny room on her, just waiting for her to make a move, but she wouldn't dare. Today she was getting out of jail. Today was the first day in her adult life that she would see freedom, so she waited patiently for the officer to finish, waited for the door to buzz and open, then was signaled to walk through and she did just that, a few more steps closer to freedom.

"One wallet, one visa card ending in 7749, 60 dollars in 1 dollar bills, and one chap stick tube, you have no personal clothing so you are issued one pair of scrubs and one pair of slippers, these are your release papers, please read them and sign here," said the squat older woman behind the desk in the same raspy tight monotone voice she had heard a few minutes ago, her wrinkled finger pointing toward the line on the last page of the papers. Cassie took a few moments to review the documents and then signed her name. She looked up at the officer in front of her, name tag read Jensen, who peered at her through old style black rimmed cat eye glasses and the officer slid her belongings forward on the counter, Cassie picked up the tiny bundle and began to walk away, "Miss Munson," Cassie turned to make eye contact with the woman, a surge of panic racking her body as she her the older lady finish her sentence, "good luck." She finished and turned up one aide of her mouth almost smiling. Cassie nodded, in response, a thankful look on her face.

Cassie stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection, long brown curly hair hung down to her elbows, she noted that was starting to get crow's feet and scrunched her mouth to the side in irritation. her skin was paler than she had realized before, and the yellow scrubs were two sizes too large and covered up her shape. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see on close inspection, maybe she thought upon her release she would look different, mostly she though she just looked haggard, which she realized was a shame since she was only 27, She tossed the hideous orange jumpsuit into the laundry bin and took a deep breath and then out she went.

She stood out in the bright sunlight, squinting her eyes against it, looking around the parking lot for anyone, but the only cars were parked in the employee area.

"This is bullshit," she muttered while shaking her head.

By the time Cassie reached Charming it was hours later and the sun was starting to go down, she was grateful that the heat might fade soon. She had sweat dripping off every part of her body, soaked through her top in the armpits and the chest, her hair was pasted to her head with sweat and her feet and legs were killing her from the long walk in prison issue slippers. She saw it, the garage with the sign that read _Teller Morrow_. It looked almost the same as the last time she had seen it more than ten years ago only a bit dilapidated now.

She pulled open the heavy front door to the club house and cool air conditioned air hit her face and she was delighted. Cassie felt the pangs of nervousness swirling in her belly almost making her vomit, that and she thought she might have heat stroke.

"Can I help you?" a cautious male voice came from the bar and then he approached her blocking her from coming any further into the clubhouse. The man looked at her questioningly and a bit of disgust in his face, she knew she looked horrifying and probably smelled worse. He noted the sweat she wiped off her upper lip, the scrubs dirty almost to the knee, the slippers, and her face looked sunburned to hell. Cassie looked at the man in front of her, brown skin, wide short black Mohawk; her eyes lingered on the black kutte he wore over a white tee shirt. She figured he was about her age maybe a couple years older. Then finally she spoke,

"Um, is Bobby Munson around?" she rasped out a bit weakly, upon hearing her voice she wonder if might faint.

"No he's not, do you need help?" the man cocked his head to the side, he looked like he was ready to catch her if she went down.

"Piney Winston?" she said, a bit stronger this time, her eyes searching the room

"No, do you need to sit down? You don't actually look well," he kept his dark eyes fixed on her, waiting.

"Jax? Jax Teller?" she asked, in one last vein attempt to get what she came for.

"No, do you want me to call someone for you?"

Just then a water bottle was thrust into her face; the bottle was sweating like it just came out of an ice box and looked amazing. Her eyes traced the hand holding the bottle up a tanned arm, an arm that was well muscled and heavily tattooed, to a grey tee shirt with a black leather kutte on top, and then she saw his face, she knew it instantly. She suddenly thought she really was going to vomit and pass out at the same time. Shaved head and day old stubble trimmed his dark features and deep brown eyes. She looked at the thick perfect lips she had so often fanaticized about in her younger years, her eyes connected with his and she thought she saw a glint of recognition pass over his face. Why the hell was Happy in Charming? Then she started seeing spots and dropped immediately to her hands and knees.

"Juice, call 911," Happy roared with his deep gravelly voice.

"Jesus, no, I'm ok!" she said sharply, the last thing Cassie wanted was to go to a hospital.

"Really? Because you look like shit," Happy snapped out

"It's true, you do," Juice added, genuine concern in his face.

"Oh god," she sighed as she planted her butt and leaned up against the wall, feeling Happy stare at her she closed her eyes, "I'm ok, really"

"Here," she popped her eyes open to find the water bottle now open being thrust in her face.

"Thanks," she grabbed the bottle with a shaky hand and took a long sip of its contents; the icy water slid down her throat and settled in her stomach. She suddenly felt stupid, crouched on the ground, a sweaty disgusting mess, with two Sons staring at her with pity and uncertainty in their eyes. They towered over her making her feel claustrophobic, "well, sorry to drop in like this, thanks for the water," she pushed herself up on to weary legs and turned for the door.

"Where ya goin'," Juice asked intrusively

"Is the Capri Motel still there?" she asked and smiled weakly,

"Yeah, but I don't think you should go there, that place is seedy…" Juice replied winding up to tell her the down low on all the motels and hotels in a 10 mile radius.

"I'm fully aware of what kind of place it is," she interrupted trying to be as polite as possible.

"Can I tell Bobby who dropped by?" he inquired

"it's no big deal I'm sure we'll catch up later" she shook her head, in truth she felt stupid for going there and thinking he would just be sitting there waiting for her.

The two spoke for a moment more. Through this exchange Happy was staring at her. He noted her sticky sunburned face, something about it familiar to him; maybe she looked like someone he used to know. The way she licked her dry lips and sucked them into her mouth, the curve of her lips, he observed the scar on the left side of her mouth across her lips causing the outline of her lips not to meet, who ever had stitched that up had done a shitty job.

"Hap can drop you off," Juice stated, the mention of his name brought him out of his concentration and his head snapped over to his brother,

"What?" then his mind caught up with conversation, "Right, wouldn't look good if you ended up road kill," Happy met her gaze, dark and consuming, and Cassie felt trapped in it. Happy broke eye contact and walked over to the door and pulled it open easily gesturing for her to follow.

Cassie was choking on all the memories that were flooding back to her, most she expected but Happy she didn't. Did he recognize her? No, he wouldn't remember her, no way, it was so long ago, and she was just there to entertain him, he couldn't remember could he? Why was he staring at her so hard?

Cassie hoped up into the passenger side of the white van and Happy pulled out of the lot. She ran her hand over her face feeling the sweat that had dried and left salt granules, she cringed. The two were silent as he cruised smoothly a few blocks down to the motel and parked in front. She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and opened it,

"look I don't have much but," she started but he cut her off by raising his hand to motion stop, "thanks a lot that's real human of ya," she said with a smile as she swept her hair over her right shoulder exposing the small Star of David tattooed behind her left ear. Happy immediately caught it, his eyes widened with shock.

"Lisa?" he choked out in surprise.

_Sonofbitch… he fuckin remembers I guess _she thought,

"My names not Lisa," she said dryly as her smile faded

"of course it's not, stage name, but… Shugga's a few years back, you used to be blonde?" he inquired he voice, low and husky, trying to catch her gaze.

"You're mistaken. Thanks for the ride," her eyes snapped to his and she said it firmly before she jumped out of the van slamming the door behind her. He watched her walk inside, the scrubs far too large for her small frame.

"Bullshit I'm mistaken," he mumbled to himself resolutely and his thoughts wandered back in time.

"_hey gorgeous!" the short platinum blonde squealed out, "can I get you a drink?" she beamed at him bight green eyes, straight white smile, she was wearing an black lace bra that he could see through and little black lace booty shorts that matched. She wore black platform stilettos that gave her an extra 6 inches. He smirked at her, his eyes raking over body and he licked his bottom lip,_

"_Hey Lisa," he dragged her name out, "I've got one but why don't get one for yourself," he held out some cash to her. She grabbed and then blew him a kiss and winked before wandering off to the bar. She returned a few moments later, drink in hand, and he motioned for her to sit on his lap and she happily obliged. Her large perky breasts right next to his face, she pulled her hair over her right shoulder. _

"_When my shot of tequila comes I'm gonna lick my salt of you, right here," he said into her ear low and ruff sending a shiver down her body, as he ran his finger over the star tattooed behind her left ear. She grinned at him,_

"_Happy it's been too long since you've been in here! So you can do whatever you want," she purred seductively, he grinned at her showing his dimples_

"_You gonna dance for me later?" he asked her snaking his arm around her waist pulling her body closer into his_

"_You bet your fine ass!" he chuckled when she said it, just then his shot arrived. _

_He pulled her close, his callused finger tickling her neck, his tongue was hot like fire when it brushed against her sensitive skin, then flicked some salt on the wet spot and went in again, this time he lingered, licking and sucking every grain of salt off her skin before he pulled away and threw down his shot. She had to keep herself from moaning at the sensation of his mouth on her neck. She knew he was paying for her time but she would have done it for free._

"_mmmm," he growled in her ear, sending another shiver through her, "you always smell like coconut," he brushed his lips against her ear before taking a swig of his beer. Even in that smoky dank strip club, she always smelled fresh, like coconut and the beach. He loved that. He knew he was paying for her time, and he knew he could get a girl for free, but for some reason he liked to think she would have done it for free, and that is wouldn't have been just because he was a Son, he liked to think sometimes, that something in her liked something in him besides his kutte and his wallet…_

The sound of his phone beeping brought him back to reality, he quickly read the text and sped off back to the club house.

It was hours before Juice and Happy heard the rumble of bikes pulling into the parking lot. Moments later Bobby, Jax and Tig entered the club house and gathered around the bar.

"Everything went smooth with the 9ers," Jax said before grabbing a beer. Happy nodded sharply.

"So what the next move?" Juice interjected

"Donno yet, Clays gonna try to straighten some shit with the Mayans and then hopefully things will calm down around here," Jax responded when plunked down on a bar stool.

"Amen brother," Bobby tinked his beer against Jax's

"Hey Bobby, there was some girl in here earlier lookin for you, bout 5'4" brown curly hair, prison scrubs," Juice spouted before he forgot, Bobby froze, his face drooping and a look guilt setting on his face. Jax and Tig glanced at each other and the looked at Bobby,

"Was she getting out today man?" Jax said after Bobby had remained silent, Bobby's sad eyes rose to meet the younger man,

"Her lawyer called me last week and told me it was today, I was hung over when he called, and with all the 9er Mayan shit going down… I completely forgot," Bobby trailed off

"Bobby!" Tig shouted and the two erupted into an argument and Jax dropped his head, Happy sat back and watched the exchange but he was getting a funny feeling in his gut about this girl, his Lisa.

"Am I missing something?" Juice turned to Jax

"Bobby's oldest daughter Cassie apparently got out of the slammer today, she's been in for about 10 years man," Jax responded and shook his head, his words hitting Happy like a ton of bricks, "alright shut up!" Jax boomed and the men arguing next to him stopped, "Juice did she say where she might go? We need to find her,"

All eyes on Juice.

"Yeah, Happy dropped her off at the Capri a couple hours ago," he stated simply but firm, and then all eyes turned to Bobby.

"I'll see you guys," Bobby said before walking out of the club.

AN: Please review me! you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and authors note: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, but I am inspired by it, mad respect to Kurt Sutter! My original characters are my own as are my story lines, please don't copy them.

I did forget to mention in my previous chapter this story is very adult themed: sex, drugs, violence, rape, anti-Semitism, racism, and some good old fashioned foul language. If this is offensive please don't read. I of course don't support hate. but it is in my story.

Thank you all so much for the reviews and story ads! It means a lot and hopefully I won't disappoint!

Ok enough of my drivel and onto the story!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Get It Out

Bobby felt sick walking out of the club. What a shit! He had just left her there, waiting… for him. He was the only family she had left, and he had simply forgotten about her. He thought back to the many times he had been released from prison, there was always someone waiting for him. And to make things worse, it wasn't just that he had failed to recall that she was getting out of prison today, a place where she had been for the last decade, but it was also that for the past 5 years he hadn't been to see her. He was her only living relative and he didn't even go to visit her.

Bobby's relationship with Cassie was complicated. She was the only daughter from his first marriage. He had married Erica when they were both young and thought they could make it through anything because they loved each other. And he had loved her so much, he hadn't loved his other wives like Erica, she was the one.

Bobby had been with and married Erica before he had joined the Sons; in fact when they were married he had no Idea what the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club was. And if it had stayed that way, Erica would never have left him, she would be alive, and Cassie wouldn't have been locked up.

He could "what if" all he wanted. The truth was Bobby had acted like a pussy and it was time to make amends, if that was possible. His daughter, now grown, still needed him. She needed him to bury his bullshit, because as much as he was filled with emotion, he needed to think of her, after all she was the one who has truly paid the price.

Cassie felt like her stomach was hula whooping around her ass when she got out of the van, her heart pounding in her ears. She walked quickly inside and didn't turn back.

Damn it all, he had remembered her! She paused to think about why that bothered her so much, he was always sweet and never out of line with her. Maybe she just wanted to keep their memories pure. Their time together was always fun, and it was before… before she had been cut up, scarred, back when she was still beautiful. She sure as hell didn't want him seeing her now, mangled, and fresh out of prison.

She got a room for free because the guy behind the counter had seen her get dropped off by a Son, and for that she was grateful no matter what he may have been assuming. She went to the room and was delighted to find it air conditioned. The first thing she did after locking the door and pulling the shades was strip and jump in the shower. It wasn't the nicest shower but as long as it wasn't behind prison walls she didn't care.

She let the hot water cascade over her face and body opening her pores. It ran through her hair making her scalp tingle. She used the shitty hotel soap get the grit off. Then she turned the water to cold and let the frigid water draw the heat out of her sun burns. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her and slicked her hair back. Staring in the mirror she once again looked at her reflection, skin now red instead of pale, she looked at the scar crossed her face, crashing through her lips making the outline uneven. She hated it, hated how she got it. Fuck it. It was just another souvenir.

She quickly rinsed out the scrubs and hung them on the shower curtain rod and went to lie down on the bed. Cassie was so tired, her eyes burned and her muscles ached, she was just in the verge of dozing off when she heard a knock at the door. Her eyes flew open, dread instantly choking her breath. She knew it could be anyone behind the door; she didn't want to see any of them.

Cassie heard the knock again; she drew in a deep breath and prepared herself. Looking through the peephole, she saw his crazy curls blowing in the wind, his face was sad, and much older looking, his wrinkles deepened from the last time she had seen him. Beard as long as his hair and belly poking out from his kutte. Her nervous hands were shaking a bit when she pulled the door open.

"Cass I am so sorry," Bobby said it firmly when their eyes met. They stood silently for a moment after that. Cassie thought that she had let go of her anger about everything a while ago, but standing there looking at him she couldn't help it, she was downright pissed off.

She stepped back unblocking the doorway, "you want to come in?" she asked flatly. Bobby walked inside the hotel room.

"Cass, I know it's not an excuse but it just slipped my mind, we've been really taking some shit lately," he tried to explain.

"Right… well I guess you always did choose that club over your family," she responded, her voice devoid of tone or emotion.

"That's not fair!" he shouted making her jump, "it was never like that Cassie, I'm sorry you think that, I always loved you, I never wanted to hurt you or your mother, damn it," he sounded sad, like he was begging her to believe him,

"Well you did. You broke mom's heart!" she shouted back, "And you broke mine too," she trailed off trying not to cry, her eyes stinging and a lump in her throat.

"I am sorry; can we please just try to make a fresh start? I know I should have spent more time with you, I know you feel like I choose the club over you. And I know I should have come to see you more when you were locked up, but it was just too damn hard Cass, it killed me what happened, I just couldn't deal with it. But I want to. I want to be your dad, I want to have a relationship with you, I love you. Please just say we can try," he put his hands on her bare shoulders trying to drive his point in. He really did want her in his life, and he wanted to be in hers, no matter what happened in the past.

There was a familiar stinging in her eyes that she hated. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear fell down her cheek, "we can try Bobby," she whispered and nodded her head. As pissed as she was she still wanted a family, even if it was fucked up. She wanted that connection, and she knew it would be hard as hell but she was willing to fight for it.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, she didn't hug him back but she didn't push him away. Bobby thought he might cry too, his girl had come home, and she was willing to try, willing to consider not hating him. This was one of the best moments of his life. For the first time in a long time he felt hope.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll buy you dinner," he said with a smile a mile wide

"I don't have any clothes, all I have are the prison scrubs and they are wet and hanging in the bathroom," she said and pulled her towel a bit tighter around her.

"Oh shit," he thought for a moment, "hang tight, I'll be back,"

"Ok," she smiled at him and he rushed out the door. She heard his bike roar to life before she plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Back at the club house the men at the bar hadn't moved from their spots.

"So Bobby's daughter was in jail? What did she get picked up for?" Juice inquired after the door shut behind Bobby, a smile on his face finding the situation a bit strange.

Jax looked at Tig who shrugged, he didn't really think he should say anything because it was nobody's business, but what the hell, the word would spread eventually.

"Murder," Jax said flatly and then took a drink of his beer. Happy leaned forward slightly on his stool, this conversation had his full attention.

"What! Murder? I've got to hear this story," Juice responded eagerly, Jax rolled his eyes.

"Long story short, she had kind of run away from home, and was stripping at a place in Lodi, apparently she got asked to entertain a private party, the only problem was the party was a couple of Nords including Johnson Holcomb,"

Juice held out his hands questioningly, he did not recognize the name.

"He was king whitey back in the day," Tig interjected.

"Anyways, they brutalized her, bad, almost killed her, somehow she got ahold of one of their guns and she blew him away, nobody's quite sure of the details, the whole thing was pretty hush-hush between her and the cops and lawyers, and it was a closed trial, but it was definitely some awful shit" Jax finished up the story shaking his head, remembering when everything went down.

"Sounds like self-defense to me" Happy asked, thinking ten years was a long ass sentence for a person provoked and in danger.

"Judge Jacob Hale Sr. presiding," Tig answered ruefully, " they threw the book at her, it was such bullshit man, they made it look premeditated, they made it look like she did it for the club, that the whole situation was set up to get that Nazi fucker,"

Happy shook his head, how awful for her and what bullshit; the Sons would never use a female to do their dirty work.

"Wait I'm confused, why the hell did they beat her up in the first place?" Juice asked to clarify.

"He didn't want a Jewish girl dancing for him." Happy spoke in his smooth gravelly voice, it had dawned on him and he had spit it out without thinking.

"How the hell do you know?" Jax eyes snapped to Happy.

"Just a guess… saw the tat when I dropped her off," Happy replied coolly. Jax nodded his understanding.

The room was silent for a moment while Juice and Happy put the pieces together. Happy remembered back when Holcomb was killed, it was a mess, and he remembered when Lisa disappeared, he was supposed to see her and she never showed up. He never found out what happened, until now.

_He sat in the chair watching her move, swinging and swaying, spinning and moving all around him, dancing just for him. She was in front of him with her back to him, her head next to his, leaning her weight on him while she ground her hips into his. When she turned around he pulled her into his lap. Normally there was no touching of the girls in the private areas, but she let Happy touch her every time. She liked it from him. He rested his calloused hand on her leg and looked into her eyes._

"_Do you want to come to my hotel room after your shift?" he asked, his gravelly voice and what he was proposing made her nipples hard, she raised an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip. "But not because I'm paying you, come because you want to come," _

_She would have kissed him if they weren't being watched. She just nodded to him. Yes. Hell yes she was going to go. He smiled back at her feeling excited that she said yes. He tucked a fifty and his hotel info into her g string and left the club._

_Happy was giddy. He felt like teen, excited and nervous. He washed up, making sure he didn't smell, and shaved. He poured himself a whiskey and water and sat on the bed. The clock read 0300, she should've been knocking on that door any minute. But she never did. As the minutes ticked by he grew angrier and more disappointed. By the time the sun rose he had given up, and he was pissed. Why would she have come anyway, she was a fucking stripper and he was just a customer. _

He had gone back to strip club a couple weeks later when he was going through town again. She wasn't there and no one had seen her; it was like she never existed. Maybe she was just a figment he thought. He always kept an eye out for her. In fact, he had been back to that strip club just a few weeks ago; always in the back of his head was Lisa. And now she was in Charming. Her name was Cassie. And she was Bobby's daughter. It was so strange to see her again, but in a good way. But why did she lie to him? Why didn't she say that she remembered him? This made him angry.

He felt it surging, burning inside him. He was damn sure going to get to the bottom of that. She owed him that! She knew he was a Son and her fathers a Son and clearly they associate because they were in the same club house, so why fake it? He gripped his beer harder and harder until his knuckles turned white and he clenched his jaw so hard it hurt.

Happy's vicious train of thought was broken when the club door swung open and Bobby waddled in.

"That was quick! Did she kick your ass already?" Tig asked with a devious grin on his face. Bobby flipped him off promptly, and Tig chuckled in response.

"Is Gemma here Jax?"Bobby enquired looking a bit frazzled.

"Yeah she's in the office," Jax informed him. Bobby immediately headed that direction.

Bobby found Gemma in the office like Jax said, sitting behind the desk, her glasses half way down her nose, filing papers.

"Gem, I need some help," Bobby said it quietly.

"What's the matter?" She sat back in her chair and pulled off her glasses, she thought his tone of voice was strange and was immediately concerned; the way thing had been lately she wouldn't be surprised if he was bearing bad news. Bobby turned his face to the ground and shifted his weight from leg to leg, "just spit it out Bobby," she said firmly.

"Cassie is out of jail and she has nothing to wear, no clothes at all," he spat it out, relieved when he had said it

"Oh Jesus Christ Bobby!" she scolded him instantly, "when did she get out?" she demanded

"This morning,"

"Nobody picked her up?" she asked already knowing the answer from the pitiful look of his face, he just shook his head, "Jesus…ok where is she?"

"The Capri, room 104,"

"That place is a shit hole! Did she get fat while she was inside?" Gemma had calmed now and had a plan, Bobby shook his head again, Cassie hadn't gotten fat, maybe a bit more muscular actually, "ok, I'll go take care of that," she stood and grabbed her purse and keys, and walked out of the office, but before she reached the door,

"Gemma, thanks," Bobby said, she turned and look at him a bit disappointed, and continued on her way.

Cassie was sleeping hard, when she realized there was a pounding on the door to her room. She rolled over groggily, blinking the blur from her eyes, she re wrapped her towel and got up to peak through the peep hole. It was dark outside and she really had no idea how much time had passed since she laid down. She wasn't expecting the queen of Charming to be there. Oh well. Cassie pulled the door open ready for anything.

"Gemma Teller," Cassie greeted her with half a smile

"Hi Cassie," Gemma responded pleasantly with a warm smile of her own, holding up a bag for Cass to see. Cassie stepped aside and Gemma strolled in and dumped the bag out on the bed. Cassie shut the door behind her.

"Well, Bobby was right when he said you didn't gain any weight, good thing too, I don't know how to pick out clothes for big girls," Gemma joked, "I was going to get rid of these anyway, they should hold you until you can go shopping," she looked up at Cassie, who was smiling a real smile, teeth showing and all,

"Thank you!" Cassie said gratefully as she picked through the small pile on the bed, she grabbed a hold of the tooth brush in the pile and looked up at Gemma, who had a victorious look on her face, "hell yes!" she shook the tooth brush in the air and they both laughed.

"Come on baby, go get dressed and we'll go get you some food, you look like you might faint," Gemma urged,

"Well I think Bobby is going to come back," Cassie stated simply

"There will be plenty of time for that, you've had a big day, might want to just relax instead of fake it for your dad," Gemma stated firmly, but still a bit of a smile on her face, she knew if Cassie was anything like she used to be, she was stubborn as hell and wasn't going to let Bobby off easy. There would be fur flying in the near future.

Cassie didn't say anything, but a sly smile crept over her face, and she chuckled a bit sharing a knowing look with Gemma. She grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom and returned a few moments later.

The blue jeans were too long and maybe one size too large, and the black button up shirt fit just fine as did the bra. Cassie bent over to cuff the jeans and Gemma looked at her, she looked a lot like her mom, and she hadn't changed all that much since being away. Cassie slipped on some flip flops Gemma brought and she was ready to go, food sounded damn good.

"Beer and fried chicken alright with you?" Gemma asked as they approached the Escalade,

"Shit yeah," Cassie replied as she opened the door and jumped into the passenger seat.

* * *

AN: please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer and authors note: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, but I am inspired by it, mad respect to Kurt Sutter! My original characters are my own as are my story lines, please don't copy them.

This story is very adult themed: sex, drugs, violence, rape, anti-Semitism, racism, and some good old fashioned foul language. If this offensive please don't read.

Thank you all so much for the reviews and story ads! It means a lot and hopefully I won't disappoint! And soooo sorry about the delay...

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Shaken Up

After dinner with Gemma, Cassie crashed. She slept for 14 hours and woke with a smile on her face. She thought she might wake with a smile every day from then on. Waking up not in a prison cell was a reason to smile. After her morning workout routine of 80 pushups, 100 crunches, and 2 minutes of jump squats, she showered and milled around the hotel until Bobby called the room and offered to take her to lunch.

"Holy shit this is so fucking delicious!" Cassie stated after swallowing a bite of her burger, "it's like everything I eat is for the first time and it's all so damn good!" she said with a smile before stuffing another bite in her mouth.

Bobby chuckled at her exaggerated expressions of delight. He just watched her for a moment. She looked happy. Freedom was a good look for her. When he had visited her in prison, she looked so hard all the time, so aged by her situation and surroundings. It had him twisted up so bad. It was like a knife to chest every time he went. Eventually he just quit going. Seeing his baby locked up was too much for him. It was nice to see her out and about again.

"What? Do I have food on my face?" Cassie asked when she noticed him starring at her and not eating,

"No, you look great Cass," Bobby smiled and put a fry in his mouth.

"So do you still own the old house?" she asked between bites.

"Yeah, why?" he questioned with a mouthful of food.

"I thought maybe I could stay there if you're not," she said nonchalantly

"Are you sure about that? I mean with everything that happened with your mom there?" his brow furrowed tightly at the question

"Look I know mom died there but, I don't know, I just think it would be nice to be there, I didn't see what happened there, I just think it would make me feel at home, and close to her… I never got to say goodbye you know?" she said it so matter of fact like, no look of sadness or pain, Bobby saw that hardness again. The tough demeanor of showing no weakness that he hated in his daughter, she wasn't ever supposed to be like that.

"If you want to stay at that house I'll make it happen, but you don't have to, I'll find you a place," Bobby urged, his worry evident on his face, she smirked at him. She found it funny to see him express so much worry about her now that she was out.

"It's what I want Bobby," she stated firmly and Bobby just nodded before turning back to his food.

It was quiet between them for a few moments except the sound of chewing.

"So I think I got the old pickup running for you to use if you want," Bobby broke the silence

"Really?" Cassie asked excitedly, "you've still got that thing," he nodded in response with a grin on his face, "that's awesome, I would love that," she smiled; she loved that truck and had so many fond memories of it.

They finished their meal and headed back to Teller-Morrow. When they arrived at the shop Cassie could see the truck parked in the lot. The '67 Ford F100 Ranger, two tone color scheme, red on the top white on the bottom, it looked like it had just been washed and waxed. Cassie was stoked to see how good it looked and was even more excited to drive it.

"Holy shit it looks great!" she exclaimed, turning to Bobby with a grin. He smiled back at and dangled the keys in front of her which she promptly snatched out of his hand. He handed her a wad of cash as well so she could get some things.

Cassie thought back to all the times she rode in that truck. Bobby used to quiz her on her spelling words on the way to school, and smoke cigars. Then it suddenly occurred to her she had to pee.

She made her way towards the clubhouse door and flung it open, just as she was walking inside she heard Bobby yelling something at her that seemed to get lost in the wind, and taking two steps inside the club house door she slammed into something, something tall and hard, something that smelled like cigarettes and old spice and very familiar.

Two strong hands gripped Cassie's upper arms and shoved her back without releasing her. Her head snapped up and her gaze met his. Deep, black, pools of obsidian that were his eyes drilled into hers, his jaw clenched, his grip tightened, and she swallowed hard, trying to move the lump in her throat. Happy. He was glaring at her, looming over her, and sucking all the oxygen out of the room. Oh hell. The crease between his brows deepened the longer they stood there, and she was sure she hadn't taken a breath in at least a minute and just when she couldn't bear his scrutiny any longer, a voice bellowed out.

"Cassie Elvis?"

The pressure released from her arms, and Happy pushed past her, through her really, he'd almost knocked her over.

"Opie," she forced out after almost toppling over, "hey! Holy shit, how've you been?"

He swept her up in bear hug squeezing her tight, and then dropped her in front of him

"I seriously thought I was hallucinating for minute, I can't believe you're here, when did you get out?" he asked genuinely, looking her over

"Yesterday was the day, when did you get out?"

"Oh a while back I guess, sorry I haven't been to see you,"

"No worries man, I hear it's been a bit rough out here," she paused for a long minute, "I'm real sorry about Donna Op,"

He nodded sharply at the statement. They both knew there wasn't much else to say about it, because there was nothing to be done about it. He'd been through hell and that was it.

"So what have you done since you've been out?" Opie changed the subject.

"Uhh not much, took a couple showers, ate food, got into it with Bobby, nothing too exciting I guess," she replied with a light laugh.

"Well what's next? Get drunk? Get laid? Come on girl 10 years behind bars I know you've got a hell of a to-do list!" He joked.

He thought back on their younger years for a moment. Opie and Cassie had spent a lot of their child hood and early teen years together, Jax too. Gemma, Erica and Mary would trade off baby sitting and car pool duties. They were three wild kids, Cassie especially. Even after Bobby had fouled up his marriage and Cassie started to get pulled in two different directions by her parents, she Jax and Opie stuck together, until she made a run for it and never came home. Opie loved her like a sister though, always had. He'd always gone to visit her every couple months, until he got locked up himself.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just readjusting, I didn't think I would feel this fuckin weird about being out, but just having a conversation feels foreign. That probably sounds crazy," she trailed off

"No I get it, we all do, it's not so easy to fit back in after everything seems to have adapted to life without you," his voice was warm and he put a hand on her shoulder and she withdrew a bit, "but trust me Cass you were missed and there is plenty of room our lives for you, now I gotta get to work but we'll catch up later.

"Sure," she smiled at him as he walked out of the clubhouse. She finished her business in there and headed for the truck. As she was pulling out of the parking lot she could see him perched on a picnic table smoking, watching her. Happy put his sunglasses on the top of his head making sure she knew his menacing glare was aimed at her. Cassie knew. And she knew in her gut someday soon she would be stuck in some situation and be forced to explain. She didn't have any good answers, and she didn't know what he knew about her situation and why she went away. So she slammed on the accelerator and got the hell out there.

She rolled the window down, cranked the radio up and let wind blow through her hair. The truck handled smooth so Cassie decided to just cruise for a while before she went shopping. She went and picked up some clothes, clothes that fit and were more her style, whatever that was these days. She picked up some make up too; it had been a long time since she felt feminine. On the way back to her hotel room she stopped by a gas station for smokes. The station was average, snack foods lined the isle and various pop s and beers filled the fridges. Cassie ended up grabbing far more than what she came for, chips, jerky, a donut, sandwich, and a couple of magazines. She was in line to check out when she dropped her Funions, the girl behind her picked them up and handed the bag to Cas.

"Thanks," Cassise smiled and recognized the girl, "Ilana Goldstein? Is that you?"

"Cassie? Wow hey girl I didn't recognize you, actually I heard you were dead." Ilana responded rather coyly. She looked a lot different from the last time Cassie had seen her. Older of course, but her hair was died black, she had a tight red tank top and short denim cutoffs and Doc Martin boots. There was heavy dark eye makeup encircling her eyes, and Cassie thought she might have been covering up a shiner by the puffiness of one eye as well.

"Yeah no, I guess my demise has been severely exaggerated," Cassie forced a chuckle.

"Hey I'm Ray," the guy next to Ilana with the shaved head and the goatee extended his hand to Cassie, she shook it and took note of the swastika tattooed on his neck. Cassie yanked her hand back quickly and looked at Illana who entwined her hand with Ray's

"This is my boyfriend," Illana stated

"Nice to meet ya, and good to see you Illana you look…thin, I have to get going," she said in her fake nice voice, she paid and left straight away. That whole situation sent a shiver up her spine.

"Who was that?" Ray asked his girlfriend as soon as the door shut behind Cassie,

"Cassie Munson, I used to know her, we were friends I guess,"

"Munson… Why does that name sound familiar?"

Nausea was bubbling in Cassie's throat as she sped away towards her hotel. What the hell! She had never seen white power, that wasn't Nord, show its face in Charming. And what the hell was with Ilana, they'd gone to Hebrew school together, and now she was with this Ray? Maybe more had changed while she was locked up than she thought. And then she felt it. Heat boiling in her stomach, fire behind her eyes; it was anger. AN anger she thought had long since been gone.

_That bitch! That fucking bitch. Just walking up in my club house like she owns the damn place not even saying a word. She knows I know her, she knows it, I can see it in her eyes, those sparking green eyes, we're going to have a discussion her and I, a damn conversation, she's going to tell me exactly what the hell happened and why she thinks she can lie to my face now! Jesus, a club member's daughter, fuck. She knew it too, she knew. Motherfuck._

The thoughts flew through Happy's mind. He didn't know what to make of the situation all he knew was he couldn't stop thinking about her. As much as he wanted to cut her throat, he wanted to run his lips over it, and his hands through her hair, and it didn't stop there; that was the real problem.

* * *

Thoughts? Thanks readers!


End file.
